finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Biggs and Wedge (Final Fantasy IV)
Biggs and Wedge are two Red Wings who are unnamed in Final Fantasy IV, though they appear as temporary playable characters in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years and are given a story role as well. Story Final Fantasy IV It is revealed in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years that Biggs and Wedge were the two Red Wings soldiers who questioned Cecil Harvey about the King of Baron's orders to raid of Mysidia to obtain the Water Crystal, as the Mysidians offered no resistance and had done no harm. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Biggs and Wedge ride on the same airship as Cecil and Rosa when they go to Damcyan to celebrate its reconstruction, but they stay behind within the airship and they do not attend the celebration. Biggs has been appointed vice-captain, and he is the one who is piloting the airship. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Biggs and Wedge are still members of the Red Wings seventeen years later and lead Ceodore to the Adamant Isle so that he can become a knight. Captain Biggs is hard on Ceodore and berates him, and even goes so far to smack Ceodore across the face for talking back to him. Wedge, by contrast, is already confident in the prince, and takes good care of him almost to the point of mollycoddling. This is done to encourage Ceodore to become a true member of the Red Wings. Their airship crashes after being attacked by monsters. Biggs covers Ceodore during the crash, and leaves Ceodore as the only survivor and member of the Red Wings. Biggs issues Ceodore his final orders before passing away, and tells him to return to Baron alive. When Cecil's dark side attacks Ceodore's father and Golbez in the True Moon Subterrane, the spirits of Biggs and Wedge appear before Ceodore to give him words of motivation so that he will protect his family. Some time after the Creator has been felled, Kain Highwind, new leader of the Red Wings, gives Ceodore a quest; to rebuild the world after the destruction caused by the Creator. Biggs and Wedge's spirits flank Kain, and tell Ceodore they would be disappointed if he complains. Gameplay Biggs and Wedge join Ceodore for the second floor of the Adamant Isle Grotto. Due to their high stats, they allow him to level up safely. They also introduce the Moon Phase and the Band system in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Stats They both have high speed and stamina. The only difference between the two is: Biggs has high strength and intelligence while Wedge has high spirit. They cannot level up. Abilities Each can cast a type of Magic, Biggs can cast Black Magic and Wedge can cast White Magic. Biggs knows the spells Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Poison, Sleep, Stop, Toad, Pig, and Fira. Wedge knows Cure and Cura. |width="33%" valign="top"| |} Also, they both have a Band ability they can use with each other choosing Attack, called Vibra Edge. It costs 10 MP and deals relatively large physical damage to the entire enemy party. Equipment Biggs and Wedge both join with a Longsword, a Bronze Shield, a Bronze Helm, a Bronze Armor and Iron Gloves. They may also equip the Broadsword that Ceodore starts with and the Ruby Ring that can be found early on. Gallery TAYPSPBattle Biggs.png|Biggs's battle sprite (PSP). TAYPSPBattle Wedge.png|Wedge's battle sprite (PSP). FFIV TAY Steam Biggs Wedge Victory Pose.jpg|Biggs's and Wedge's victory poses (Steam). FFIV TAY Steam Wedge Protecting Ceodore.jpg|Wedge protecting Ceodore (Steam). Etymology Category:Characters in Final Fantasy IV Category:Characters in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Category:Guest characters Category:Characters in Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- pt-br:Biggs e Wedge (Final Fantasy IV)